once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Queen
Queen Marisol later known as the Fire Queen, was a royal heir until she discovered her hidden ability to manipulate Fire Magic. This discovery would change her life by forever putting her on the path of darkness. Biography Queen Marisol also known as the Fire Queen was born into a family that had for generations harnessed the power of fire in a way like no magic users have accomplished before. This power was passed on to the first born of every generation of the family, and the current generation falls upon Marisol to lead her kingdom. Her parents aware of her powers, tried to teach her to control them and at first it worked until tragedy struck the family. One night while taking a family vacation to the royal summer house, a pair of thieves stopped the royal transport, killed the drivers, and dragged Marisol and her family onto the dirt while they stole all the valuables in the chariot. When the thieves went after one of the most precious diamonds to the family, Marisol's father spoke out which resulted in him getting an arrow and sword in his chest. Marisol's mother soon rushed to assist her husband, leaving her to die as well. Marisol then mourned in fear and dread the loss of her parents, and by that time the thieves were almost done loading up the stolen goods, that is until the fire came out. With her hidden power of fire, Marisol incinerated her parents killers and nearly burned the whole kingdom down. Upon being discovered by the royal patrols, the townspeople were both revealed that Marisol was okay, but they were also horrified about the fires and destruction not knowing that it was her who started it. Marisol then spent the majority of weeks alone mastering her magic through anger and hatred. She came to rely on her magic for protection against those who sought to harm her. But when the time came for her coronation, her skills would be put to the ultimate test as assassination attempt was made by some of Marisol's most trusted advisers to take the kingdom away from her. Marisol displayed her powers and the people were afraid of her. Upon nearly being arrested by her own guards, Marisol unleashed a powerful wave a fire and heat that wiped out her kingdom leaving her the sole survivor. Marisol mourned every single life that she had taken but also came to the realization that her power could mean her kingdoms future. Marisol soon used her magic to give life to several Fire Golems tasked with serving her and building both weapons and castles in her name. A few months after her coronation, she learned that a survivor of the massacre arrive on shore at Arendelle and that before dieing told the royal sisters Anna and Elsa that his kingdom was in danger. These sisters then traveled to the kingdom so that they may try and help it, but what they would find is Elsa's greatest enemy... Powers and Abilities Fire Magic: A ancient power of manipulating fire like no other wizard or witch can accomplish in modern times. A power that is always passed on to the first born of her family, to which abilities include: * Create/Generate/Increase, Absorb,Shape and Manipulate fire. ** Burning/Melting ** Fire Negation ** Incineration * Fire Attacks * Flame Solidification ** Pyrokinetic Constructs: including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift fire at nearly any speed. ** Pyrokinetic Flight ** Pyrokinetic Surfing * Fire Transformation * Fire Transmutation * Flame Shield * Inflammation * Healing Fire * Pyrokinetic Invisibility * Pyrokinetic Regeneration * Pyroportation * Pyrotic Communication Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Fire Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Arendelle Characters